


屠龙

by thememoryiscruel



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoryiscruel/pseuds/thememoryiscruel
Summary: 一个给我自己的故事





	屠龙

造磊是一个刺客。  
他不知道父亲也不知道母亲，只有一个师父，还没学会拿筷子的时候已经学会拿剑。十四岁那年他第一次见到外人，白发苍苍的师父领来十几个少年与他同吃同卧。几个月之后师父告诉造磊，这些是大王最好的死士，他们唯一的目的就是要杀了你。一个月之后十几个少年的尸身陆陆续续被抛在乱葬岗上。半夜师父走进造磊房间温柔为他盖被，像在剑匣里覆上一层织锦。“你是我为大王准备的一把剑”，他老态龙钟的脸上全是狂热：你我都会名留青史，文人笔下千秋万世。

造磊之后不再杀人，因为师父说他是全天下最好的刺客，生下来只为了杀最伟大的人物。刺客的死是有重量的，如果把最顶尖的刺客放在天枰的一端，能撼动他的只有一国国运。所以你的死和你的剑，都要献给赵国的千秋万世，他说。

  
此后造磊在冷冰冰的房间里读史，一直读到大王的城破，所有门人四散奔逃。师父自刎前给他带来了最初也是最后的王令：到北方去，为大王报仇。他发了血誓，滴血在师父闭不上的眼珠上，随后背上剑跳上房梁。他捅开瓦片爬上屋檐，坐下看完了野火烧孤城。

他第一次遇见焉嘉是一个粘稠迷离的雨夜。夜色沉沉如猛兽，没有月光，只有岸边茶棚上拴着个白纸灯笼毛绒绒地亮。他走过去把唯一的摆渡人推醒。“有船吗？”，少年刺客推开蓑衣一角，露出半张青白面孔。他身上死气深沉，人见人惧。摆渡人以为见到了鬼魂，佝偻着身子不肯抬头。“早就没船啦，只有他能渡你”，他颤颤巍巍的指向江水。

少年剑客削瘦挺拔，如一截枯枝划破缠绵秋雨。一叶小船浮浮沉沉，他纵身一跃像一道黑色闪电劈在船头。

破旧帷幕里探出个披头散发的头颅，船主人肉嘟嘟一张面孔，一边打着哈欠一边披上一件道袍。  
“你要坐船吗？”他问。  
造磊点点头。  
“我不掌舵不划船，顺着江漂，你要划的话得靠自己。”他沾了一脸毛绒绒的秋雨，歪着脑袋。  
“知道了。”刺客说。“那你进来吧”，圆圆脸的船东朝船舱里一钻，从破被卷里掏出一个织金袋子：“你看着好冷，我有几块饼，还有一点点碎茶”。他扒拉了半天，又从乱糟糟的船舱里挖出一个茶釜来。造磊用小泥炉煮茶汤，就着把硬得铁石一般的饼慢慢吃了。炉火哔哔啵啵，少年卷着被子在另一头呼呼大睡。他熄了火抱着剑在他旁边合衣躺下，在永恒的涛声里沉沉入梦。

两个人从此同路而行，这个叫焉嘉的小道士真的不问去路，小船顺流而下。一次遇上激流造磊站在船头左支右拙，勉强没有人仰船翻。事后焉嘉没心没肺，讲起他的模样还能哈哈大笑。“很好笑吗？”，造磊问。他可恐可怜可期可憎，甚少可笑过。

磊哥真的好好笑哦，焉嘉笑得前仰后合。他永远像是站不稳，不知道是不是因为坐船坐得多。造磊过来要他闭嘴，他顺势就要伸出双臂搂他肩膀。这个人一个人的时候要怎么办，会摔在地上吗，造磊想，偶尔觉得焉嘉比自己还奇怪。

乱世里他们遇过扒船的水匪（造磊一拳击退），见过索命的亡灵（焉嘉念了一段老长的咒文舌头也不打结），被码头披头散发的妇人骗过钱（焉嘉脖子上最后一点金也没了），撞上过两军开战火烧连环（两个人逃命的时候才可以一心一意的划船），最惊险的一次是河中河伯作祟。  
河伯是一条巨大的鱼，一口就把小船吞下。船卡在大鱼的喉咙眼，造磊拖着焉嘉从鱼嘴巴里爬出来，举剑就刺大鱼眼珠。可凡人如何能反抗河神，大鱼脑袋一甩把造磊拍在岸边。他伏在岸边肝胆俱裂，眼睁睁看着焉嘉被一口吞掉，抓着剑又要跳下河，却被岸边的人拽住：河伯之怒拿了祭品就会平息。

造磊痛不欲生，困兽般嘶吼流泪，咽下喉头一口腥味拔剑而起。河神是否息怒与我何干，那一刻他心里涌出无数杀意。刚要下水突然河里冒出一个大水泡被浪一下子拍到河边。焉嘉湿淋淋从水泡里跳出来，奔到造磊跟前用臭烘烘的道袍袖子抹他的脸。

“河伯以为我是女孩，吞下去发现不是。他说如果把我的青铜剑给他他就放我走，我本来不想答应，没了剑我怎么屠龙。”焉嘉一双明亮眼睛，面容姣好，确实有些女相。河伯娶妻的传说大家都知道，说这话时周围人哄堂大笑，只有造磊置若罔闻，兀自流泪。

“但我后来想，你还在岸上等我，给就给吧，总会有办法的。”  
焉嘉等了半晌，不知所措。  
“你不要哭啦。”他小声说，好像做了什么错事。

我再也当不了刺客了，造磊一边哭一边想。

他们俩止了水患，焉嘉削了一把桃木剑，在河边烧了几刀黄纸祭祀。村民感恩他们的义举，凑得一点盘缠和粮食相赠，张罗了一间农舍给他们住下。农舍有两个房间，焉嘉却不肯一个人呆着，说这里离战场太近太多鬼魂看着吓人，只有造磊身边清静——既无守护的家神，也无积怨的恶灵，闲杂鬼怪都不近他的身。

他们许久没有睡过床榻，焉嘉贴着造磊手臂甜睡，造磊却辗转难眠——不光只是因为没有了江涛。他无亲也无故，最艰难时也从未感觉孤苦， 躺在软绵绵的床榻上却突然心痛：没有人明白他为何流泪。黑暗里焉嘉一个翻身顺着造磊胳膊滚上他胸口，他心头压了个沉甸甸的焉嘉，疼痛逐渐被驱散。新的念头在他心里如江水拍岸：他与焉嘉也无亲无故，其实也是陌路人。他突然下定决心，侧过身体拖动麻木的手臂去亲吻焉嘉脸颊。嘴唇贴上人类皮肤的感觉格外陌生，从未体会过相似的触感——热乎乎的包子，毛绒绒的甜桃，裹紧一团蜜的柿子，但都不是，都够好。他人生第一次品尝如此甜蜜，在黑暗中缓缓摸索，呼吸逐渐沉重。焉嘉终于被弄醒，发出轻微呻吟。好一会他才睁开眼睛盯着造磊，黑眼珠盖不住的一抹眼白在夜色里格外的凉：好像你对他做什么都可以，他什么也不在乎。  
造磊硬生生停住，两人衣衫半褪，鼻尖几乎相碰。他们沉默对峙，造磊佯装淡定，勉强没有夺窗而逃，焉嘉露出一点点惊讶神色，遂即凑过来吻他。这一吻天真无邪，他唇瓣丰腴，微微张开露出水润舌尖软乎乎黏过来，像一滴蜜糖滴在造磊唇上。造磊手指滑入焉嘉黑发按住他后脑：那你就不能走了。

师父耳提面命过，用许多红粉骷髅的恐怖图画吓唬造磊：男女之事如跗骨之蛆，沾之必死。可惜造磊绝不怕死，他花了大功夫把焉嘉捣得又湿又软，语无伦次的说不肯，造磊耐心反驳，不行，不好，不可以，不停，不，腿打开，焉焉，我要进来。两个初试云雨之人很难得到全部趣味，焉嘉痛得死去活来还拽着人不放手，造磊也不强求，退出来用手帮焉嘉弄了两回，射在他腿间。两个人都精疲力竭，倒头大睡。

第二天早上他们摆出一切如常的模样。焉嘉对被当作女人被一条鱼吞了耿耿于怀，借了造磊的剑要给自己断发，结果头发没砍下来几撮，差点砍掉自己半个脑袋。造磊无可奈何，一边用剑细细削短焉嘉头发，一边心不在焉听他说话。

焉嘉的青铜古剑是他师父赠的唯一一件礼物。他从小身体不好，为富一方的父母专程请了得道高人来为他看相。高人开坛做法后告诉爹娘：十年之后有恶龙带来大劫难，唯有他们如今牙都没长齐的儿子能救天下苍生。这样沉重的命格凡人压不住，唯有带上道观潜心修道细细供养才能长大成人。讲完这段话高人哇哇吐血，说自己透露天机伤了阳元，平白少了二十年性命。二个月后老道被焉嘉父母日日奉上的千年老参炖鸡汤补得红光满面，带了供养的金银细软和焉嘉就回了山上：修行屠龙之术。

“你师父听着像个骗子。”造磊说。  
焉嘉无语，怎么说话呢！  
“他对我挺好的。”他无可奈何地讲：“师父教我要做个好人。“  
凡人心即神，神即心，无愧心，无愧神，若是欺心，便是欺神。这些东西小时候懵懵懂懂的听，长大以后也懵懵懂懂的明白。  
“那把剑是下山的时候他给我的，说是镇山之宝，我要在红尘里修道心，屠龙的时候这把剑可以救我。”  
“听不懂。”造磊讲，他呼呼吹焉嘉脸上的碎发。他大哭一场之后总是话很少，焉嘉心想大庭广众哭得涕泪交流真的好丢脸，磊哥那么冷酷的一个刺客怎么受得了。他下定决心绝不嘲笑他。

“剑丢了就丢了吧。”他垂下睫毛。焉嘉素来没心没肺，此时第一次露出伤心神态。造磊伸手捏了捏他肩膀。

他们徒步一路向咸阳去，路上熙熙攘攘全是人潮。前段时间南面又破了一座城，风光一时的世家大户也不得不举家逃亡。战乱时金银珠宝满腹经纶都不顶用，路边散着全是价值连城的珍宝，一块玉璧也不过换一块干饼，一匣明珠换不到半袋口粮。

治水得来的盘缠和一袋干饼全被造磊背在肩膀上。饼太硬焉嘉咬了半天也吃不下，抓在手里向前走，走着走着造磊就不见了。他也不心急，反正知道造磊不会平白无故丢了他，只顺着人群向前走。他削短了头发虽然看着古怪，但剑眉星目，像个明珠般的落魄公子。有拖儿带女的妇人敞着胸脯扑到他脚底下，扯着五六个孩子求他救命。  
焉嘉一眼看去，有的小孩还有一点生气，有的看着已经活不长。他把手里的饼掰碎平分给几个小孩，看着他们就着唾沫把饼一点一点哽下去。如果你敢抢，我就打你，分的时候他板着面孔对最大最健壮的那个孩子说。

最后焉嘉兜着道袍下摆任小孩子抢走落在上面的饼渣，站起来看见造磊在身后看他。他双手背在背后，背后是虎视眈眈的人群。焉嘉又想笑：虽然他从来不觉得造磊可怕，但造磊似乎很可怕的样子。为什么人人都怕你，他曾经问过。造磊无奈：大部分人分不清杀手和刺客。

“为什么要平分？”造磊问，他们一起向前走。如果要怜悯弱小，应该给病弱的小孩更多，如果要追求最大的效益，应当偏向更有可能活下去的人。在这样的时刻，平分这样的选择看上去中庸又软弱。他无心干涉焉嘉，只是纯粹提问。  
“天地不仁呀。”焉嘉歪了歪脑袋。  
世间万物都是一般，在焉嘉心里没有区别，造磊从背后把礼物掏出来——他用干饼换了一把黄金剑。送给你，他说。焉嘉抱着黄金剑，修长手指拨弦一般划过剑身，造磊觉得他果然和这把剑很相衬。黄金剑古朴沉重，散发沉静光辉，是没开过刃的祭器。造磊看着就觉得像焉嘉，愿意用半袋干饼来换。乱世里黄金剑百无一用，剑的主人受宠若惊——哪个剑客愿意在战乱里背这样一把无用的重剑。他匍匐在路边的尘土里把剑奉上，为了怕买主后悔他特意告诉造磊，几天前天下最强的剑客也曾看过这把剑，曾经赞美它的美丽和光彩。

于是造磊告诉焉嘉，他要去见天下第一的剑客高郎。

“为什么？”焉嘉问。  
赵磊犹豫良久：”他是另一国的刺客，应该是来杀我的。”  
“我也去。”焉嘉说。  
“你又不会武功。”造磊说。  
焉嘉盯着赵磊的脸。就算裹着面纱，他仿佛也可以把他看透。他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，上下睫毛毛绒绒地碰在一起的时候造磊感觉自己要心碎。  
“行，那我等你回来。”焉嘉若无其事地说。

高郎看着不像一个剑客，他看着像个杀手。剑客心里要有最锋利的剑，刺客心里要有最贵重的死，杀手则更像个屠夫——万物在他眼里都是肉。  
每个人一眼就能看出他并非善类。穿着浮夸的绣花袍子，脚上蹬一对紫色的靴，两样东西都和他不衬，给人感觉不知道是从哪个权贵脚丫子上扒下来的：紫色如果不是在乱世，随便上身可是要杀头的。他笑起来格外和气，但谁看了那一抹笑不发抖，笑面虎最会吃人。

他看见造磊走过来就收了笑容，因为明白这一套吓唬普通人的方法对造磊没用。可亲还是可恐对造磊毫无区别。  
“你来啦。”高朗说。见造磊毫无反应，他无趣地眨了眨眼。  
“其实我不是来杀你的，有人给了我黄金百两，看看是什么拖住了天下第一的刺客，要为他断红尘。”他观察着造磊的表情。  
“然后呢。”造磊说，他缓缓拔剑，捏在手中，目光眷恋地划过剑身。  
“你已经不是个刺客了。”高郎说：“一个贪恋红尘的刺客只有死路一条。”

两个人一跃而起，战作一团。赵磊的剑更轻更快，扎入肉身时像水滴坠入湖面，但这一剑并没有刺入剑客的要害，被他的锁骨卡住滑入下方的皮肉。造磊暗道不好，收剑再战，高郎体魄强健，仿佛毫无痛觉，一手捏住造磊剑托，挥剑就向他的脑袋砍。造磊力气占了下风，奋力一挣没能从铁腕里把剑抽出来，他索性撒手弃剑，终于躲开致命一击——高朗的剑锋只砍伤了他的右臂。

两个人的雷霆一击都未能要了对方的命，高朗肩胛中了一剑，又用了力气，鲜血淋漓成了个血糊糊的血人。他伸手拔出造磊的剑左手持着，右手拿着自己的，当啷一声响，造磊的剑断成碎片——这只是一把普通的青铜剑罢了。高郎觉得胜券在握，造磊伤了右手，又丢了剑。然而造磊不声不响摘下面罩拧成一股绑在右手，用左手在腰间一摸，掏出一把短棍来——他是个左撇子。

人心目中高手的比试是什么样？优雅，从容，每一滴血都是美的。然而生死之战，哪里容得下半点体面，他们恶斗七天，时而追时而逃，滚在烂泥里合眼，吸草叶上的露水。第七天造磊已如强弩之末，只能依着枯树才能勉强站着。本来就削瘦，如今形销骨立，日光之下也像个青面獠牙的幽灵。

高朗絮絮喘气，他被打断了几根肋骨，如今披头散发赤着双足，倒比之前更像个流浪的剑客。他手握剑柄摩挲，朗声问造磊：你已必死无疑，何不慷慨赴死。我知道你有一身傲骨，留下一两句豪言壮语，也成全自己的体面。  
他目光如炬，宛如天神，谁看了不赞一句英雄豪杰：你输给我高嘉朗，也绝不辱你！

造磊啐了一口血水，他的笑声破碎而尖锐，像濒死的乌鸦：我不信命，也不稀罕体面。他捏紧血淋淋的短棍，干涸的血化为粗糙的粉末。杀人的教学是在这个时候绝不能软弱，绝不能想自己为什么要活，他却不是，满脑子的温柔愿望，话讲出来却是剑锋：

谁也不能舒舒服服的杀我。

两人之间一触即发，高郎一剑劈来。造磊勉强躲向一侧，电光火石之间突然一阵妖风吹过，他站在背风处，劲风由后向前拉扯他散乱发丝，机会就这样从天而降：风把碎石吹进了剑客的眼睛。他几乎条件反射的出手，这一下用尽了全身的力气，所有伤口齐齐作痛。

高郎轰然倒下，像一座高塔坍塌，喷出的血沫散在风里：所有青史留名的英雄都是要死的。

活着的人费了好大劲才没有跟着摔倒。他像野狗一样狼狈，仿佛什么都失去了。他突然又想起了体面这两个字，用冰冷河水抹脸，爬进第一个村庄的时候抓着小孩（已经尽量和蔼）询问：我吓人吗。小孩子哇哇大哭，立刻尿了裤子。

他回去的时候残月当空，褪色成一个惨淡影子。跨进破庙的时候已经看到焉嘉歪着脑袋撑在香案上甜睡，屁股下面坐了一个打横滚着的巨大香炉，姿势古怪，摇摇欲坠。造磊不想吵他，他自己却已经一骨碌摔在地上。他抬起眼看造磊，黑白分明的一双眼睛，什么都不含糊。那一瞬间造磊突然想，焉嘉看到的到底是人还是鬼？

他缓缓在他面前蹲下，喉头全是血腥味，尽量温柔开口：你这几天干了什么。焉嘉撑起双手揉揉脑袋，他鸭蛋青的道袍上全是干涸血迹，也像是和什么人打了一架。“这不是我可以决定的事”，他低声说，“但我用眉心血，黄符纸和桃木灰给你招魂，你一直都没有来，我想你应该没有死。”  
他最怕鬼魂，却也可以彻夜端坐等人的魂魄。此刻轻描淡写的说过去，垂着眼睛不看造磊，焉嘉可以轻而易举的冷得很伶仃，是岩浆冷却后变成的顽石，过了那个劲儿之后谁也砸不破。

你哪来这些玩意，造磊问。  
我把黄金剑卖了，焉嘉答道。  
黄金剑还值钱吗？造磊问。  
那那些玩意除了我要也没人要！焉嘉气鼓鼓。  
然后呢，造磊又问。  
焉嘉皱起眉头：”我用我师父教我的方法设坛斋醮，跳了半个晚上的大神，像个疯子，他去云游四方都靠这个讨生活。”

不是天地不仁吗，造磊忍不住问。焉嘉没有回话，造磊没有再逼他。

  
“你的法术很有用”，造磊讲：“我靠着它活下来。你知道吗焉焉，那时候有一阵风。”

焉嘉神色恹恹，眉间有一道恐怖伤口。他伸出手指为造磊拭泪。造磊的灵魂硬得像铁，却很多眼泪。“不是啦，我师傅真的是个骗子。你只有你自己”，他这句话说得老气横秋。

“这个天地间每天有千千万万个人死掉，但你没有死真的太好了。”他轻轻说。

真的，真的，造磊硬梆梆地重复。“不要生气，不要生我的气，我每时每刻都在想你”，他像在哀求，凑过去吻焉嘉，舌尖闯入他牙关。这还不够，不够表达恐惧、思念、求生欲和因此而起的一切柔情，他把手伸进松垮的衣襟准确的握住。眼前之人可爱，可恋，也可欲。  
焉嘉露出微微吃惊的神情。“现在？”他问，并没有反对，只是问。造磊的手没有停，焉嘉呼出一口气，放弃地把头垂在造磊颈窝里。累，坐不住，他懒懒地咬裸露出来的一块皮肉。赵磊，他含含糊糊地说，躺着弄我。

旧蒲团被千万人跪过，压成薄薄一片，焉嘉吊在造磊脖子上不肯躺下去——他一瞬间变得很多事，反正造磊不会烦他。就算烦了又怎么样，一瞬间的事，和永远比起来微不足道。造磊被他勾着脖子咬，有点狼狈的把道袍剥下来铺在蒲团上，觉得满心满怀，变得极其笨重。这种感觉让他起了欲念，恨不得立刻沉下去，细细吻每一处。以额上创口为始，眉弓，眼窝，耳朵，性器在腿根里拱。两个人的磨蹭在一块，焉嘉的眼睛立刻湿了，造磊的手指插进他穴口，按压着软肉，一会又模仿交合的进进出出，带出咕叽咕叽的水声。焉嘉耐不住用脚跟撞造磊的后背。赵磊，赵磊，他迷恋地看着眼前这张脸孔。

赵磊知道他的意思， 在他面上落下一串吻，性器对准穴口，进出几次之后彻底插进去。焉嘉本能的向后仰，烈日当空，一束束光从破烂的瓦片缝隙里射进来，像飘着金色浮游的琉璃长钉钉穿交合的人。破庙四面漏风，布幔皆空，面目模糊的佛陀无所遁形，十六罗汉缺胳膊少腿，他张开嘴大声呻吟，感觉光天化日之下漫天神佛都倒下来砸在身上。  
造磊抬起他一条腿，很痛，但是这样入得很深，又很爽快，交合处汁水四溅。焉嘉手脚都软了，逐渐叫不出来，含混不清咬在牙关里。造磊吻他，把阻碍呼吸的舌尖推回去。

他们看我，焉嘉断断续续说。  
让他们看，造磊讲。混了血的汗滴是淡粉色，顺着他的发丝滴下来，砸进焉嘉眼里。  
让他们看个够。

造磊的伤养了半个月，两人卖掉了高郎的宝剑，以此为路资一路向咸阳去。咸阳的城门下人们纷纷议论：秦王政即將伐燕。两人在城外差点被拉去服徭役，刺死了军官藏进山中。造磊受伤后每逢秋日咳嗽不止，焉嘉擅长符箓丹书，伪造了数枚转简去城中买药。秦强盛，城中一片繁荣，焉嘉不慌不忙漫步在长街上，突然看见路边支着一个相面的小摊，破旧的令旗在风中轻轻的摆。

“师父！您还好吗！”他天真浪漫，在摊前坐下。老道眯着眼睛盯着焉嘉良久，褶皱堆里扑簌簌涌出泪来。  
“你的剑呢？”他哑着嗓子问。  
“丢了。在路上。”  
他一把抓住焉嘉手腕，保持着一个古怪的姿态，又突然把这只手甩开。  
“秦王政乃千古一帝，泽被苍生，唯命中有一大劫被黑龙所杀，身死后乱世再添百年，生灵涂炭。”  
“你命里遇龙则屠，报天下天下亦回报于你，本该是一生少险恶风波, 得稳永之妙，是富贵双全百子千孙的好命格。”  
“这你也换得！各人命数千丝万缕，牵一发而动全身。我教你丹书符术以通天地，不是让你蜉蝣撼树为人改命。”他恨铁不成钢，一把算筹仍在焉嘉脸上，咳得上气不接下气。焉嘉不语，只膝行过去轻抚老道背脊，把他枯瘦身躯抱住。

“是师父骗我，那不是龙啊。”他轻轻说。  
“他是一个人。”

秦王政二十年，卫人荆轲受燕太子丹之托入秦，刺杀秦王政，失败被杀。其故事被收录在史记卷八十六刺客列传之中，名留青史。此后秦王政灭亡六国，一统中原，自称始皇帝。始皇自比与三皇五帝齐肩，天下献宝以贺。咸阳的官道上献宝的车龙延绵数十里，最珍贵的宝物据说是一把曾作为黄帝佩剑的黄金剑。献宝之人打造挂满金玉珠翠的珊瑚琉璃树为剑座，进城之日人山人海，只为一睹黄金剑之美。焉嘉与造磊也在人群之中，两人窃窃私语，相视一笑。

始皇三十七年，始皇帝在出巡时病逝。消息传来时焉嘉正在举着针为自己补袜子，他四体不勤不通庶务，唯一比得过造磊的就是这勉强能补个袜子的针线功夫。听完之后他眨巴眨巴眼睛，看见提着水桶的赵磊无缘无故在门槛上绊了一下。他大笑起来，造磊无可奈何，见他笑个不停，便走过来吻他。那年重阳造磊在山顶多点了一束线香，青烟一缕，觉得有什么东西终于离他而去。

龙的最后一片鳞也脱落了。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于屠龙：
> 
> 特别明显的就不说了。全篇的灵感来自创造营后期的一件小事。当时风言风语里磊必死无疑，那段时间里焉嘉突然在各种访谈里频繁cue磊，在镜头前叫他，提前尘往事，唱一段日不落，既笨也拙，挨了点饭圈的风言风语。本西皮狗大胆脑补：这是一把对命运举起的无刃剑，是一道微不足道的风。  
磊在天台痛哭，我不知道我错过什么，嘉喃喃：怎么会这样。本西皮狗又突生感触：乱世里他是无能为力的黄金剑，连安慰都没有花言巧语。  
小道消息里高先生与磊争夺最后一个出道位，两人也曾经在营battle过。  
焉嘉与磊皆有赤子之心，把以上碎片串起来作了个小故事留念。


End file.
